cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Vindicator
Vindicator Vindicator_Upgrade.jpg Vindicator upgrade with Advanced Aeronautics |faction = Allies (Spain) |baseunit = |role = Close Air Support Aircraft |eliteability = |useguns = BD8 "Bandarilla" Laser Guided Bombs |usearmor = Medium |tier = |hp = |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = 1200 |time = 0:12, later 0:15 |produced = Airbase |req = |hotkey = |airspeed = |range = |sight = |upgrades = |power = |notes = |margin = }} The Vindicator was an Allied ground attack aircraft first seen during the Third World War. History The Vindicator was designed with the sole purpose of supporting ground forces by obliterating their opposition. The vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) system allows them to deploy at forward air bases close to the front lines. Its BD8 "Bandarilla" laser-guided bombs, when guided by the multi-spectrum laser painter on the underside of the aircraft, are deadly accurate. Resistant to nearly all known countermeasures, the BD8 can make short work of all but the most heavily armored vehicles. The advanced laser targeting system guarantees a hit even if the Vindicator breaks away immediately after releasing its bombs. This, coupled with relatively heavy armor, gives the Vindicator an extremely high survivability. However, when the situation gets too hot, the Vindicator is equipped with an auto pilot mechanism that will return the plane to base immediately using an emergency afterburner. Vindicator crews spend the vast majority of their time forward deployed, and the tempo of the ground war dictates that crews fly missions almost non-stop, pausing only when days of continuous operations finally force the crews to take a brief rest lest they collapse from sheer exhaustion. Because of this, Vindicator pilots are highly respected by ground troops. Abilities Game unit The Vindicator is best suited for precision bombing missions against ground targets, especially high priority targets like Apocalypse tanks. Its laser-guided bombs are extremely accurate, making it effective even against fast moving units. The Advanced aeronautics upgrade further improves them with improved armor and scan range, as well as an additional bomb. Being a bomber, it is vulnerable to anti-air weapons and completely defenseless against air-superiority fighters, such as MiGs and Jet Tengus. Therefore, its Return to Base ability can be very useful for escaping AA fire. An important tactic for Allied players is to issue the "Stop" command at just the right moment when the Vindicator attacks. This causes it to drop only one bomb as opposed to all of them. This tactic is extremely useful for engaging multiple infantry or finishing off weakened enemies without wasting firepower. Assessment Pros * Available early on * Can RTB on command * The most accurate ground attack aircraft in the game * Reasonably effective against most targets * Fast * Can be upgraded with Advanced Aeronautics upgrade * 4 fully upgraded Vindicators can kill an Apocalypse tank which makes it useful on destroying high value targets that cannot hit air Cons * Limited Ammo * Light armor * Too expensive for a Tier 1 unit (cost $1200) * Defenseless against enemy aircraft * Production is limited to the amount of empty slots on an airfield}} Quotes Upon being built at an Airfield *''You're in good hands, my friend!'' Select *''Need something out of your way?'' *''Yes?, my friend!'' *''All is well!'' *''Just say the word!'' *''I'm all yours!'' *''It is time, isn't it?'' *''You're in good hands, my friend!'' *''Need something taken out?'' *''Is it time?'' *''Are you ready to play?'' *''Vindicator, ready for a run!'' Moving *''A sound plan!'' *''Well placed!'' *''As you say!'' *''I must agree!'' *''My pleasure!'' *''Certainly!'' *''Ah yes!'' *''I'm going now!'' *''¡Por supuesto! (Of course!)'' *''On the way!'' Move to Attack *''Consider it gone!'' *''Don't worry about a thing!'' *''Let me take care of it!'' *''Just watch!'' *''They will trouble you no more!'' *''Enjoy the show my friend!'' *''This will be their end!'' *''I'll just pay them a visit!'' *''Bombing run commencing!'' *''Piece of cake!'' *''The show is about to begin!'' Return to Base *''I'll see you back at base!'' *''A good time ascending!'' *''Coming home!'' *''Taking her in!'' *''Well, alright!'' *''Siesta? Already? '' Retreating *''We need repairs!'' *''It's too much here!'' *''We must run!'' *''Vamonos! (Let's leave!)'' *''LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!'' Under fire *''They want me out of the sky!'' *''I won't last much longer!'' *''I CANT BELIEVE THIS!'' *''I'm suffering here!'' *''Nothing to worry about!'' Shot Down *''GOODBYE MY FRIENDS!...'' *''Oh no!!!...'' *''FIGHT ON WITHOUT ME!...'' *''Aahhhhh....'' Gallery RA3_Vindicator_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art Vindicator RA3.jpg|Concept art Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Vindicator_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Trivia * Vindicator appearance seems to be a mix between the American S-3 Viking and the British Harrier II. * Vindicator bombs do splash damage in a very small radius. * Vindicator is possibly named after the SB2U Vindicator, a carrier-based dive bomber developed for the US Navy in the 1930s and the first monoplane in this role. Obsolete at the outbreak of World War II, Vindicators still remained in service at the time of the Battle of Midway, but by 1943, all had been reassigned as training units. Category:Red Alert 3 Aircraft